Pick-Lip trucks are normally manufactured with an open cargo box at the aft end that is usually equipped with a tall gate that can be lowered to provide access to the load floor of the cargo box. Hard tonneau covers that are attached to the pick-up box manually are already known. Hard tonneau covers generally provide excellent protection f or the contents of the cargo box and compliment the aesthetic value of the pick-tip truck. However, the entire hard tonneau cover must be detached and moved aside manually in order to provide access to the forward portion of the cargo box.